Nameless
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Before there were shinigami there were nameless,Ururu the last of the nameless and her tale from the time her family was killed to the life she now leads and her future, with the difficulties of being nameless. A good bit of Jinta and Ururu fluff inside.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me nor do the characters.

Prologue

Before the shinigami there were the nameless, they were called the nameless. They were called the nameless because they had no name, and they refused to accept the names humans gave them. They were called hollow-killers, monsters, mindless beasts in human form, and saviors, none of these names did they accept so they forever came to be known as nameless.

Many years passed and humans began to gain spiritual powers in death and life, these humans in death became the shinigami. For many eons shingami and nameless worked together to destroy hollows. But eventually the shinigami felt threatened by them, worried that perhaps they would destroy the shiniami.

Only a few hundred years ago a hunt was declared by the head shinigami, to kill any and all nameless, any with nameless blood in their veins. The hunt began and countless male, female and young were murdered by the merciless shinigami. The fact that the nameless refused to fight back puzzled the shinigami, the nameless would not fight anything but hollows even when their lives were threatened. To save themselves the nameless disappeared and lived among humans, unfortunately this did not halt the shinigami progress, it merely slowed them down. Soon only one family was left, the Tsumugiyas.

Princess F.S.: It's pretty clear were this is going I am going to update soon. Other chapters will be longer.


	2. Enter the Sole Survivor

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? (Lawyers hold up sue papers) Fine I do not own bleach, never have never will.

Chapter One

Yoruichi made her way down the hall to receive orders from the head shinigami (a/n I don't know the name for the position) When she entered the room the old man looked up from what he was doing to stare at the lovely young head of special forces.

"Yoruichi, you know the nameless have been hunted for many eons, and now there are only four left, a family, a pair of mates and their daughter and son."

"Yes sir, is there something I can do sir?"

"I thought since you are the head of Special Forces you should have the honor of killing the last of those vermin." Yoruichi eyed hesitantly, she had never before gone on a nameless hunt. She then nodded and left the room stopping only to watch the old man from over her shoulder.

(Later)

Yoruichi, hidden from the views of humans approached the home of the last nameless. She was surprised to see he house was rather charming, she was expecting a dark and gloomy home leaning to the side. She gently pushed open the door and it opened without resistance. The door was not trapped, Yoruichi, not sure what to expect took small hesitant steps into the home, finding the inside quite pleasant. The walls were colored with light colored paint; photos coated the walls and tables. The photos depicted four people, a man, woman and two children, well one was a teenager. When her cat-like ears picked foot steps coming toward the stairs, she drew her sword then she saw to whom the footsteps belonged. The teenage boy came walking down the stairs towel drying his black hair then he noticed Yoruichi.

"Hey! Who're y……?" He trailed off when he noticed her drawn zampatou, his big blue eyes widened. Yoruichi rushed him and thrust her sword through his chest and sliced to the side, almost slicing his body in half, his corpse toppled to the ground. A man hearing the holler of pain rushed to the top of the stairs, a man.

Yoruichi sprinted up the stairs with inhuman speed sliced through the man's head, blood splattered her clothes, and the man fell as well, with the clink of his medallion. She looked down the hall and saw the woman of photos. She stood with her arms outstretched in front of a door decorated with flowers; she looked up at Yoruichi with sad eyes.  
"Please," She begged with her blue shedding tears, "do not kill my daughter, she is only a little girl." Yoruichi scoffed at her and sliced her sword through the groveling woman's belly; the woman fell to her knees and died. Yoruichi pulled the medallion out her hand, it was similar to the one the man had. She turned and pushed open the door the mother had died protecting.

She entered the room, it LOOKED like a normal little girl's room, and she stiffened when she bumped into something. She looked down and saw a little girl, she had sad blue eyes unlike any in her family, her hair was also black, and her hair was in two somewhat stubby braids, with locks of hair hanging in her face. She looked around Yoruichi and saw her disemboweled mother; she then looked up at Yoruichi.

"Did you kill her?" Asked the child in a voice that proved she was holding back sobs, Yoruichi nodded.

"My brother and father?" Yoruichi nodded again, what was stopping her from killing this girl, was it her eyes? The girl fiddled with her pink dress and spied the medallion in Yoruichi's hand, she held out her chubby hand.

"May I have my medallion, so I can wear it when I die?" Yoruichi glared at the child.

"Why so you can kill me?" She growled the little girl stared as if astonished at the idea.

"My kind only kills hollows we kill nothing else. Now please give me my medallion." Yoruichi did not listen she swung her blade but stopped centimeters away from the child's throat, Yoruichi held her sword in her trembling hand.

"Why?" she demanded "Why do you not fight back?" She screamed tearfully, the child continued to stare. Yoruichi knew what had happened, Kisuke had made her soft, and now she could not cut down a little girl, she fell to her knees with the clatter of a sword.

"I cannot kill you but, if I leave you here some one else will. I can't let that happen to you." Yoruichi cried. The child looked unfazed by the mention of death.

"May I come with you; will that allow you to calm yourself?" The young girl blinked, and Yoruichi looked up.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Ururu Tsumugiya." The child told her. Yoruichi looked around a couple times and lifted the child into her arms.

"I'm taking you with me, Ururu." Yoruichi stuffed the child into a bag to smuggle the child into her rooms. The little girl made no protest on the action, and obeyed the wordless command. With a hurrying speed she made her way into the Soul Society she rushed to her quarters only to be stopped by Soi Fon.

"Yoruichi-sama what's that bag?"

"Nothing!" She gave panicked answer, this only roused suspicion, Soi Fon eyed her and made a grab for the bag, Yoruichi lifted it out of he reach.

"Is there something in there you don't want me to see, something illegal?" Yoruichi laughed nervously.

"Of course not."

"Then let me search the bag." Soi Fon insisted.

P.F.S: OH NOES, how Yoruichi going to get out of this one. Yeah Yoruichi is probably out of character, it fits the story, and I know Soi Fon also wouldn't doubt her mistress but also needed for the story.


	3. Out of the Fire and into the Frying Pan

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own bleach.

Chapter 2

Yoruichi was at a loss, what was she to do? She knew that Soi Fon would not report her but eventually she would accidentally let it slip. She stood there with an innocent smile, probably thinking she was hiding some sort of gift or that it was a joke. Yoruichi was unsure what to do then she saw him, Kisuke, walking up the hall n his usual casual manor.

"Kisuke I got those things you wanted from the human world especially that poisonous plant." Yoruichi coming with her excuse for not letting Soi Fon go through the bag. Kisuke nodded sensing her need for him to play along.

"Thank Yoruichi shall we look them over in your rooms?" Yoruichi nodded and led him into her rooms. Once in her rooms and the door closed behind her Yoruichi let out a loud sigh of relief. Kisuke gave her an amused grin.

"Now, let's see this poisonous plant shall we." Yoruichi glared in response.

"I needed to hide the contents."

"Will you show me what you needed so desperately to hide?"

"Only if you swear to not speak of it to anyone."

"Why would I do such a thing?" As he answered Yoruichi leaned over and unzipped the bag.

"You can come out now it's safe." She told whatever was in the bag. Much to Kisuke's surprise a little girl popped out the bag and looked around, when the child spotted him her eyes widened. Yoruichi stroked the child's hair to sooth her telling her that Kisuke was a harmless idiot. The child kept a steady stare on Kisuke, the fear was evident in her sad blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you, little one." Kisuke tried to pet her head only to have the girl withdraw from his outstretched hand then clinging to Yoruichi, as a child would its mother. Yoruichi was never a mother so she had no idea what to do.

"What is she Yoruichi?" Yoruichi was unsure about answering.

"A nameless."

"You brought a nameless into the main headquarters for shinigami, are you insane?"

"What else was I supposed to do, just leave her there to be some other shinigami's prey?" Kisuke shook his head not sure what to tell her.

"It's only until I can think of something better."

For the rest of Ururu's stay in the Soul Society she was locked inYoruichi's quarters, only gaining contact with Kisuke and Yoruichi, only catching glimpses of the outside world at night when every one but a few guards were asleep. Her favorite time in that lonely world was when Yoruichi and Kisuke bought her a new kimono. It was dark blue like her eyes with pink blossoms and petals dotting over the silk fabric. She wore it until it no longer fit her because she was so touched by the gift, she was used to working for anything you wanted but in this one case she didn't have to work to receive something so lovely.

Then it happened, Urahara-taicho was banished from the Soul Society, Yoruichi decided that she would banish herself with him, but in the life she would be leading Ururu would have a hard time traveling with a black cat. So once Kisuke and Tessai, who was living in self-banishment to assist his old friend, were settled in the human world and had opened a shop to assist shinigami and support themselves, Yoruichi came to them. Yoruichi was in the form of a black cat, being carried by Ururu who was dressed in the blue kimono. When they made it to the shop Yoruichi ordered Ururu to wait with Tessai. Once the door of Kisuke's room had closed Yoruichi still in her cat form looked up at Kisuke

"I have a favor to ask of you Kisuke." Yoruichi stated.

"Nice voice" Kisuke remarked, that resulted with the swipe of clawed paw across his leg.

"Alright, alright, what is it you need to ask." Kisuke rubbed his scratched leg

"I need you watch Ururu for me, it's not convenient to have her around. She won't thrive with me, she needs to live in one place. She needs schooling and friends and those are things I cannot provide, but they are things you can." Yoruichi said her masculine voice slightly quivered.

"Y-y-you're kidding! I can't take care of a little girl! Yoruichi, I'm just a perverted old shopkeeper, and Tessai is just my weird friend, we can't raise a little girl! How old is she, four, five?" Kisuke shouted

"Six." She answered, her cat eyes stared sadly at him, Kisuke sighed with that face she had beaten him.

"Fine I'll…..do what I can for her, but it's for her sake."

"Thank you Kisuke." The cat stood up and walked out of the room. Kisuke watched from around the door as Yoruichi told Ururu that she was leaving her behind, the child cried and clung to the cat. Kisuke came up behind her and gently to the cat out of her surprisingly strong grasp. He held Ururu back, when Yoruichi was out of sight she spun around and buried her face in Kisuke's robes, sobbing.

"I didn't want to lose her too." Kisuke knelt down and lifted the small child into his arms and stroked her hair.

"She'll be back, I promise." Kisuke told her.

The next day everybody who passed the Urahara shop on a daily basis was surprised to see a little girl out front, dressed in a denim jumper and white t-shirt, sweeping the front of the shop with a sad face.

P.F.S. I know this chapter isn't good I rushed through the soul society part, but the next chapters will be better I actually thought them through thoroughly. And may I add there are no reviews people, well one when I last checked, but come on at least tell me you hate... I mean constructive critisism. The next chapter might not be done soon because I really have been neglecting my other story so... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Enter Jinta Harakari

Disclaimer: getting increasingly tired of this…….. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Chapter 3

Jinta Hanakari was five years when he first saw Ururu Tsumugiya. It was his first day of school so he rushed along the side walk looking both ways eagerly. His father was desperately trying to catch up with him. He decided on whim to slow down and wait for his dad. As if a stroke of fate he stopped in front of the Urahara Shop, he casually looked over and saw Ururu sweeping without looking up He didn't realize he was staring until his father caught up with him, urging him along. He got one last glance at the girl; a man had come out to greet her.

"Ururu, you'll be late for school, you better hurry." The man told her, she nodded and grabbed her bag; then made her way to her own school. Every day for six months Jinta would find a way to stop at the Urahara store to wait for his dad so he could watch the strange but pretty girl. One weekend he finally gathered up the courage ask her to come play with him at the park. He hesitantly walked inside the store gates she looked up and gave a polite bow.

"Konichiwa, welcome to the Urahara Store. I am Tsumugiya Ururu, how may I help you" She gave a small smile in greeting. Jinta looked at his feet and asked

"Do you want to come and play with me at the park?" Ururu seemed confused by the offer, and seemed hesitant until Kisuke who had heard the conversation stuck his head out the window saying it was fine for her to take a break. After hearing that Ururu gave her hesitant smile and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the park he always liked to play at.

"So, this is what a park looks like?" She asked quietly, Jinta looked up her in confusion.

"Haven't you ever been to a park?" He asked a baffled look painting his face, Ururu looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I think I went once when I was really little. When my parents were alive we were always run-I mean traveling, so one day they thought it would be nice for me to spend time with other kids." Jinta stared at her with pity.

"Your mommy and daddy are dead, what about that store owner? Isn't he your daddy?" Ururu smiled at his naivety. She walked over to the swings sat on one.

"No, he and a friend of his took care of me after my parents and my brother died." Jinta in his innocence really had no clue what the girl had been through, he sat don next to her on the swings.

"I lost my mommy when I was two, I can't remember her but my daddy said that she had red hair like me and could see ghosts." The last part of Jinta's statements made Ururu stop swinging.

"My daddy said that my mommy could see ghosts." He paused then looked behind Ururu "My daddy said that he could never see that girl, can you?" Ururu turned and felt fear grip her heart; it was a young girl walking along the playground with a chain hanging from her front.

"Jinta, that girl is a ghost." She knew what happened to defenseless children with spiritual abilities, they got eaten by hollows, and she had seen it many times. Ururu and Jinta swung back in forth in silence Jinta wanted to speak but felt her unease. Eventually the sun began to set, Ururu got off the swing, Jinta followed suit.

"Ururu, do people say you're not a person because you see what other people don't?" He asked looking up at her. Ururu faced him, got on her knees and hugged him snuggly, Jinta felt warm inside.

"Jinta, you're a human, and what you have is a gift and don't let anyone tell you different." She let go and stood up again brushing off her skirt. As the pair parted ways Ururu turned to face Jinta who was looking over at her.

"Jinta, be careful." Jinta looked at her in confusion; he never knew the meaning of her words until it was too late.

For many months Jinta and Ururu became close friends, almost every weekend Jinta would come to the shop to take Ururu to the park to play. Ururu had never had any friends so Jinta was her first friend, they had a very brother-sister relationship. Ururu often had a difficult time reading large print (we'll get to that later) so she would ask Jinta to read large print books to her. When the sun began to set them would part ways and she said the same thing every time just before they head home.

"Jinta, be careful."

It was just another play-day, as it was called, Jinta had just turned six, and it had begun and ended like it always did including the quote Ururu always said. Jinta made his way home and after going a few blocks he saw his dad coming up to him. Jinta smiled as he jogged to meet his father but jolted to a stop a few feet away. He felt a shiver down his spine; his father looked at him puzzled. That was when he saw it, a huge creature, it had a hole in its chest and a face like a skull, Jinta's father stared at his son's terrified face.

"Jinta, son, is something wrong?" His father asked, and then his eyes went blank, and fell in front of Jinta. Three gashes raked across his back, the same wound that killed his mother. The creature sniffed he air and leered toward Jinta grinning hungrily.

While this was happening Ururu was walking home when she felt a cold jolt in her spine. She turned around and ran towards Jinta's house, she knew what was happening; she had been expecting it, she could only hope she got there in time. She ran using her nameless speed. She was almost crying, Jinta had to learn the hard way what the price of spiritual powers was. She luckily made there in time to see Jinta's dead father, a shuddering Jinta, and a hollow leering over him. She thought fast. Jinta heard footsteps and saw Ururu standing there, he felt his voice, his cry bubble in his throat, and he released it.

"URURU RUN!" He cried as the beast lunged toward him. Ururu crouched and shot herself towards the beast and punched its shoulder. The creature was knocked back in utter shock. Ururu landed gracefully on her feet. She turned her head to see Jinta.

"I told you to be careful." She said sadly. She lunged toward the beast again throwing a punch at its chest, the creature slashed at her and managed to create a slash up the length of her forearm. Jinta's eyes widened when he saw her blood, it was thick, dark and sticky, and it oozed down her arm. Her arms went limp and her eyes became dazed. She moved so fast that Jinta barely caught it. She jolted forward and brought her leg down on the monster's skull. The hollow's blood spurted out in fountain; the blood coated the young female. She stretched out her arm and a few drops of her thick, sticky blood fell on the creature's form. It disappeared.

She stared where the hollow's body was and turned to Jinta. She was quite a sight, she was soaked in the hollow's blood, drenching her; but her own blood, darker than the hollow's still oozed out of her cut. She took a step towards Jinta he jolted back involuntarily she sensed his fear and stepped back. She looked at him sadly and stared at him in the eyes

"Now you see what the price of having these powers is." She said darkness shading her face. She turned and walked toward her home, Jinta sat there still stunned for another moment. Then, he gathered his strength and came to his feet, looking to where Ururu had walked. He staggered off after her; she caught on quickly and turned to face him.

"What are you doing, go home, and get out while you still can." She attempted to snarl at him, to scare him. He stepped back a bit, startled.

"No, let me come with you, please."

"Why, you can escape this fate, a fate where battling is all you know. Many people do not have a choice. I was born into this world, I never had a choice, a chance to get out, but you do. Wasting it, you'll just ruin yourself and insult those of us who did not have a choice. Jinta-kun, please, I do not wish to witness your suffering, run, just run away from me and all of this, save yourself." She was barely holding back her sobs. Jinta ran forward and hugged her around the waist, and snuggled his face into her belly.

"I choose to stay with you; you're all I have now. My dad was an orphan, and my mom's family abandoned us after her death. Please, don't leave me to an orphanage, and besides I'll be coming back into this world soon enough anyway." Ururu put her arms around him and hugged him firmly, tears no longer held back, though her face remained impassive.

"Ururu, I want to lean to fight like you, so other kids won't have this happen to them." He told her snuggling closer. Ururu took his hand and led him to the Urahara shop; she went into a room to speak with Urahara by herself and told Jinta to wait outside. An eternity passed; fear that he would not be allowed to stay with them. Ururu came out and looked at Jinta, who stared back expectantly.

"He said you can stay but you have to work in the shop a bit, like me." Jinta nodded eagerly.

"This means I can live with you right." He said clinging to her frail hands, his cheeks turning somewhat pink. Ururu gave a slight smile.

"Jinta-kun, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on me." She said slyly, Jinta spluttered, something about no.

"Just kidding Jinta-kun." She said ruffling his hair. "I'll be in the bath in case of emergency."

She smiled at Jinta's smile, she was happy that he could still be happy even with a dead father, then again he had her. She walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror, she put her hand against it. The hollows blood was still fresh on her body. She turned on the faucet and relished the feeling of the steamy air. She looked into the mirror again and stared at the blood on her arms, the blood of the monster that killed Jinta's father. Unable to resist the temptation any longer she slurped up the blood on her arms. She licked hollow's blood clean from one forearm, the creature within her made a purring sound, and then sent a wave of craving for more. She hungrily lapped at the blood on her other arm, eventually she pulled herself away, if she drank too much it would affect her negatively. To put a stop in her craves she slipped into a warm bath, her long black hair floating in the water.

When she got out Jinta sped into the bathroom to take his bath. Ururu stared in confusion. She towel dried her soaked hair while contemplating why Jinta moved so fast. Urahara saw her walking towards her bedroom and beckoned her over.

"Jinta, I told him what he is going to tell the police tomorrow about his father. I want you to play along with what he says. I'm getting Tessai to work some magic to put it in Jinta's father's will, so that we become the boy's legal guardians." Ururu nodded again.

"I understand sir." Just then she heard Jinta calling her. She stood up and walked over to where Jinta was standing wet in his bloodstained but dry clothes.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow, Ururu?" He asked quietly. Ururu nodded and left Jinta in the hall, she came back with overalls and a t-shirt, and he took them and looked up at her.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"You will be sharing a room with me." Jinta nodded and followed her to their bedroom. Once inside, she turned around and signaled for him to change. After doing so she realized how late it was and trotted over to the closet and pulled out both futons. She laid them near each other and told him it was time for bed. He was reluctant but listened. Ururu snuggled under the blankets, soon after turning out the lights she heard Jinta quivering in his bed and even whimpering. Ururu heard him and sighed. She shifted out of her bed and crawled to where Jinta was trying to sleep. She lifted his quilt and slid underneath next to him, he stared at her, confused. She pulled him into a hug, nuzzling him.

"I'll sleep with you tonight, and keep all the bad things away. They're scared of me." Jinta fell asleep minutes later, Ururu following after the two of them snuggled together, safe from the terrors of the world that lay beyond the walls of the room.

PFS: I think this chapter came out well, it explains how Jinta came to live with Urahara. At this time Jinta doesn't behave like he does in the current series, you'll see why he changes in the next chapter. Later on it will be explained why Ururu drinks hollow blood, that whole "creature within her", and why she can't read large print(which has some anime truth in it) will also be explained later on.


	5. Blood Secrets and Attitude Change

Disclaimer: (not in the mood to come up with a creative disclaimer) no own bleach.

Chapter

For many months after coming to the Urahara Store Jinta was a very clingy child. He often would not leave the side of his female companion, seemingly afraid to. He always trailed behind her, even slept with her in the same bed. He would only listen to Ururu, rarely to Urahara and Tessai. He was afraid of the two men who were his caretakers, but was surprised to see that his friend feared neither of them. Jinta never saw himself as fearful; he never saw waking up at the same time as Ururu and following her everywhere as clingy. It simply never occurred to him. His reflex of waking up when he felt her shift on the futon rarely applied to the middle of the night, but once it did.

Jinta had been dreaming of when he had both of his parents were alive. It was a happy dream until movement interrupted. He opened his eyes to see Ururu shifting out of bed and changing clothes in the dark. He didn't move because he was too curious and he wanted to know what she was doing. After she snuck out he followed quietly behind her, he quickly lost her in the dark not being having night vision like she apparently did. He was about to give up until he felt his hollow sense jolt, now he really had to find Ururu, so she could protect him. As he turned a corner he heard a sickening crack, Ururu had killed the hollow. He smiled and ran over to her but stopped in his tracks, she knelt down at the creature's twisted form. She cupped her hands under a gushing wound of blood filled her hands with it. Much to Jinta's horror she began drinking the blood in her hands, it dripped onto her clothes and her chin. Jinta slowly backed away and accidentally kicked a stone, this caught Ururu's attention. She looked up from her feeding and looked at Jinta, her eyes were not dark blue but pale blue. She stood up and wiped the blood from her lips and gave a malicious grin.

"Hello little one, my, my, aren't we tasty looking." She walked towards him with a look of hunger, before he knew it he was pinned to the ground, she had his arms in her grasp and she was straddling his hips. He looked up fearfully until he managed to squeak.

"Ururu?" In that one name she snapped back to normal, she looked around a bit.

"Eh? Where am I Jinta-kun?" She asked her eyes dark blue again; Jinta was still in slight shock from what had just taken place.

"Don't you remember anything?" He asked carefully, trying not to upset her further. Ururu shook her head as if confused

"Jinta-kun, didn't I ever tell you I sleepwalk? I do weird things, and say weird things."

"But, why were your eyes a different color?" Ururu paused, and then tried to look confident.

"Must have been the lighting." A moment of silence filled the air where they stood; Ururu gave him that unsure smile of hers and nudged him in the direction of home

"It's late, and Kisuke-san will not be happy to learn that we snuck out after dark." She told him quietly, grasping his hand and pulled him back to their home. When she took his hand there was a silent agreement made, that he would not speak of this incident to Kisuke. It was obvious to anyone with a brain what she was dancing around, careful to not give direct answers to his unspoken question. 'What are you?'

The next day was like any other except for the fact that Ururu was avoiding conversation with her male counterpart. Jinta's unspoken question rattled around his brain, to say she was human at this point was unlikely. She said it was sleepwalking, but nobody he knew hunted and killed a hollow then drank its blood and at the same time be asleep. Just as he opened his mouth to confront her Urahara made his way up the stair of the basement carrying a huge object wrapped in white bandages. He turned to Ururu with a large grin.

"My little Ururu-chan, look what I have for you." He chirped pushing the large object toward her. Ururu kept a neutral face as she accepted the gift. Urahara showed her how to hold over her shoulder. Jinta watched in fascination as Ururu lifted an object that was easily twice her size; she tilted the object onto her shoulder testing balance of it. Jinta watched as she accidentally set it off and it created a blast that put a hole in the fence. She stared at the hole with an unreadable expression, while Urahara was happily exclaiming it was a success, shaking the girl in his excitement, he didn't seem to notice that she did not react. Things here were strange that he doubted the store occupants would deny. The only way he could put it was that they were on a different level of understanding. For the first time in many months he left Ururu's side.

Later that day Jinta passed by the room where Tessai and Urahara were discussing who knows what, when he overheard the conversation.

"Don't you think little Jinta is so cute, you know the way he clings Ururu all the time." Hearing that Jinta froze.

"It is rather adorable, but it makes you wonder if he will ever grow up. Most boys his age are rowdy and love sports, not girls." Jinta leaned against the wall opposite to the door; he doesn't act like a boy. He was clinging to Ururu desperately, like he was scared. No, no way he was going to be like that, he would be like a normal boy. And boys his age did not like girls, so he would make them think he hated her, that's it, that's what he'll do.

The next day Ururu was treating like she normally did again, but much to her surprise he treated her coldly. She tried to hug him and ask what was wrong but to her shock he roughly shoved her away. Ururu took a step back, hurt evident in her eyes, but she attempted a smile a second later.

"Sorry Jinta-kun, I should have known you're getting too old for hugs." There she went again making him feel guilty without realizing it. WHY did she always have to be so accepting, she should be annoyed, why wasn't she? She asked Tessai to take the rest of the day off, he nodded and walked off, and Jinta watched her from behind. Ururu walked down by the river she took out her parent's medallions, stared at their silvery surfaces for a moment, then she got all misty-eyed. She proceeded to sob into her knees, he shoulders quiver while she let it all out. She was not supposed to cry, it was a sign of weakness. She was so absorbed in she never saw the boy walk up behind her.

"Oi! You alright kid?" Ururu turned to face the voice, it was an angry looking boy, and she cringed slightly. The boy was wearing a middle school uniform, much older than she; his most noticeable feature was his bright orange hair. She felt her blood pause in her veins then speed up. She couldn't believe the amount of spirit energy he gave off.

"I-I'm fine." He didn't look convinced; he knelt down and picked a flower.

"You know, I've got a pair sisters about your age, so if something's bothering you can tell me." With that he placed the flower in her loose black hair.

"You've got hair like Karin, black." Ururu who was only nine at the time felt her cheeks heat up, she never was very social but she knew an attractive boy when she saw one, this boy was defiantly one of those boys. A small smile graced her lips.

"It's nothing, it's just my little friend is finally realizing that I'm a girl and he's a boy."

"Ah, so he has a crush on you."

"He's six." The mood dropped. Ururu did her best to crack a smile.

"Thank you, you made me feel so much better." The boy stared at her as she ran off to where she lived.

"Kid, what's your name." She turned to him with her blue eyes shining.

"Don't worry about it; you don't want to have anything to do with me." He stared in bafflement as she skipped off, but the words she wanted to stay still sat on her tongue.

_After all, the last spiritually gifted child that came in contact with me ended up an orphan._

Princess: Ugh! Was so irritated I got halfway through the chapter when the computer got shut down and I lost my work. I was ticked off so I wrote a oneshot, lame vent I know.


	6. The Last Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything else, maybe my brain; yeah the government owns everything else and can take it away in the blink of an eye.

Chapter 5

Ururu stared out into the horizon, remembering how every couple of days her mother would wake the whole family up to watch a sunrise. Her family…… she hadn't thought about them for awhile, her happy spirited mother, playful brother, and her serious father. Thinking about them reminded her of her duty, the one forced on her shoulders the day her parents died. To ensure that she birthed another generation, to do that she needed to find a mate. She clenched the material of her skirt, it would be beyond difficult to accomplish this, there were no others of her people, and what human would want to associate with her when they learned she wasn't human, and if she were to have a non-nameless mate it would need to be a male with larger spiritual sense than average. She had met many males who would fit this description, but for some reason her heart told her everyone she knew were not right and to be patient. But she was already twelve, if there still many other nameless and shinigami were not out to get them she would be sorting through possible candidates for a mate, but that time was long gone. It was her instinct to find a partner and mate before her seventeenth year, no nameless ever went sixteen years without a mate, she did not know why, but it was almost a law to them.

She heard Jinta stir and she stiffened, he hasn't forgiven her, for that whole hollow blood incident, she didn't blame him either. That reminded her that she was getting hungry again, she swore under her breath. Her cravings were becoming more and more frequent, it was a sign that her body was in its final stages of maturing and her body needed that blood more than ever.

Sharp pain enveloped her mouth; she covered it and hurried into the bathroom. She opened her mouth and stared at her reflection, her fangs had grown out a bit, a sign of her need, to her shock they jutted out more. She looked down she couldn't wait for tonight to hunt, she had to leave and get blood soon, or else her 'protector' won't be as discreet about it. She might even feast on humans as well, she felt herself vomit at the thought. A sharp grasped her heart and she fell to her knees, gasping, her fangs poked out more. She hurried of the bathroom and whipped up the breakfast for her comrades who were still asleep, she jogged out the door just as she heard Tessai get up. The streets were still quiet as she jogged towards the woods out side the city there would be no one in the way.

It wasn't long before a hollow appeared, but she didn't kill it. First she hit pressure points to paralyze it, that way she could drink its still flowing blood. She opened her mouth, her fangs longer than ever. She clamped her jaw over the hollows neck, it made a sound of displeasure as it felt her fangs puncture a vein, and its blood came out in a steady flow, straight into her mouth. Oh and how it tasted. To nameless hollow blood tasted as sweet and thick as honey, and as refreshing as an oasis in a desert. She was so absorbed in her feeding she never saw a figure lurk up behind her.

"What the hell?!" She jumped pulling away from the wound still leaking the life-giving liquid. It was Ichigo. Her breath quickened, so she did the only thing that made sense to her. She pulled out the knife she hid on her body and stabbed her hand, the blood oozed from her wound and she sprayed a few drop on the hollow's form, it screeched then dissolved. She tried to run but Ichigo caught her, unfortunately she was still very hungry, and the smell of hollow was prominent in his blood. Her fangs grew more and she began writhing in pain, her hunger was becoming too much to bear. Ichigo stared at her in confusion, she stared up at him.

"Knock me out, now."

"What?" He just noticed her fangs, slightly startled.

"Do it, if you do not wish to end up drained of blood." Ichigo looked hesitant but, proceeded to give her a sharp blow to the head, knocking her out. He flasd steped back to the shop where she lived and walked inside.

"Oi! Urahara, I got something for ya!" Urahara bustled in looking somewhat frantic, when he noticed Ururu, he snarled.

"What did you do to my beloved little girl?"

"She's your daughter?"

"No, but I forget sometimes, she been with me for many years. Ever since her family died Yoruichi and I substituted as her parents. Mostly Yoruichi though, poor child was so heartbroken when she left I had to erase some of her memory. Anyway, don't change the subject what's wrong with her?" He demanded, Jinta came into the room hearing the commotion, he saw Ururu on Ichigo's shoulder and growled.

"Hey, put her down." He grabbed Ururu from Ichigo, Ichigo reached out.

"Jinta I don't think that's a good ide-" With that Ururu sprang to life and attempted to bite Jinta's neck only to be distracted by a stone thrown at her head. Still being held bridal-style by Jinta she smirked at Ichigo, but something was different, her eyes were pale blue and wide, almost maniacal.

"Right you're the one with the tasty smelling blood."

"Ururu?" Jinta asked in a shaky voice. Ururu slipped from his grasp.

"No, I am her guardian soul, born from the feeling of vengeance that nameless felt when they were wrongly executed by shinigami. I am here to make sure that she lives long enough to produce another generation of nameless. She's already twelve, and she doesn't even have a clue who will father her young, she meets appropriate candidates every day. Male humans with extraordinary power, and not bad looking either. This blasted girl, I can't believe I have to protect her, she doesn't even drink blood until the last possible second. On top of that she never lets me have any fun with the shinigami."

"Fun?"

"Yeah fun, like ripping them limb from limb and that would only be a miniscual fraction of the pain they caused us. Example, most children don't make it even if they escape shinigami wrath, they either go rouge or go mad then die."

"Mad?"

"We need hollow blood to live, when Ururu goes too long without it I take over. When a normal nameless goes too long without blood they experience horrid pain before their mind distigrates."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Jinta asked.

"What kind of question is that?!" The spirit snarled.

"I wanted to get my pronouns right." Everbody in the room sweatdropped.

"Honestly, I don't know how Ururu puts up with so many men. I'm female, a male wouldn't make a good vengeful spirit, they have no clue how to really get even."

"HEY!"

"It's true there will be a point where women will evolve to no longer need men, they're expendable." She turned to Urahara and glared.

"And you, don't think that just because my host has forgiven the shinigami doesn't mean I have."

"Wait, if your kind only drink the blood of hollows, why did you come after me?" Ichigo asked.

"You reek of hollow and I'm hungry, it's only natural." She shrugged, she glanced over her audience.

"I've said enough and I'm tired, I'm letting little miss last-hope take over from here." With that she fainted and fell to the ground, Jinta ran over and lifted her up. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked at Jinta.

"Hi Jinta-kun! What hit me?"

"That would be me." Ichigo stated

"We had a little chat with the other you, or your gaurdian or whatever." Ururu paled, her eyes widened.

"You spoke with her?" Her voice trembled and her eyes wide.

"Yeah why?"

"She tends to be a bit... cruel."

"Yeah, we figured that out, hey where ya going?" Ichigo asked as Ururu stood up and attempted to walk.

"I'm feeling a little sick, I'm going to lye down." She wobbled out of the room. Jinta stood up to follow her.

Princess: Ai! Another chapter, please review.


	7. Forgotten Past Remebered Family

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, ya I don't own bleach.

Jinta walked into the room that he and Ururu shared. She was fast asleep in her bed, which was odd because Ururu didn't really need more than 3-4 hours of sleep a day. He walked hesitantly to where his companion was sleeping. Her hair was loose shielding her face from the sunlight; the rest of her body was underneath the covers. His eye widened when he noticed something. A bunch of photos were scattered under her hands he pulled one out for further examination to find it was a photo of a family on a beach. There was a man in a T-shirt and swim trunks, a teenage boy in dark blue trunks; a woman wearing a blue one-piece, silver sarong and straw hat. Then there was a little girl in a purple swimsuit, her hair loose. The man and little girl had cold eyes that seemed almost bored, the woman and boy both sported an out-going grin. Then he saw an ornately framed photo cradled to her face. He gently pulled it away.

The frame was a brassy color with the words "Never Forget" engraved on the bottom. The photo featured the same people. The woman had her long black hair hanging loose with a silver clip as the only decoration. She was wearing an aquamarine dress that was snug fitting with intricate silver necklace and earrings. The man still had buzz cut hair and a black suit with a tie the same color as his cold eyes. The boy was wearing the same clothes except his hair was longer and messy. Then there was the little girl, her eyes seemed angry and hating in this one. She was wearing a pink dress with puffy sleeves and bow at the collar and waistband. Her feet were adorned with knee-high socks and black Mary Janes; on top of all that her short hair had a huge pink ribbon in it. The child was perched in the crook of her father's arm.

"Is this her family?" He questioned quietly.

"Yes it is." He jolted at the sound of her voice.

"That was my family when I was little."

"Who's the little girl?"

"That's me."

"Really? You seem different."

"You can say it. I was a cold-eyed, unfeeling, little monster." Jinta said nothing.

"When I was little I assumed my family would always be around, so never smiled as much as I should have. I was little when I understood what was happening around me so I shut off my emotions, to avoid causing them more trouble. They tried in vain to make me smile, I didn't, and I couldn't. When they died I didn't know what to do, how to act. I didn't know if I should be sad or angry, if take revenge on Yoruichi or thank her because she spared me. Then there was Urahara, he smells like my blood, that means he has killed a family member, but he seemed so kind, was I supposed to be afraid, was I supposed give him a chance. I didn't know how to interact with people; I was isolated from the world. I was hiding from death." She was crying now. Jinta looked at her critically.

"What do you mean Urahara smells like blood."

"When you kill one of my people the smell of their blood remains on you forever. We reincarnate like humans do. Even though we don't regain our memories until we're sixteen we still recognize the smell our blood of our previous lives. I'm not sure but I think that my previous life was my ancestor Lady Asuka the dancer. Kisuke-san killed her, and I know this, why he did I don't know."

"He killed you in your last life?"

"I think so, but my children must have gotten away."

"Children?!"

"Well if Lady Asuka didn't have children then I wouldn't be here."

"Right."

"Urahara really killed you."

"Not me per say, but I will remember the night I turn sixteen. I'm really not looking forward to it. Each time I'm born I have more pain to remember. It's odd though, I've lived fewer lives than the others. I may not be able to remember everything until I'm sixteen but I still have glimmers of lives, parents, friends, brothers, lovers and children." Jinta visibly winced at the mention of lovers and children.

"So when you turn sixteen you'll remember when you died and when you had husbands and kids."

"Everything."

"What's it like being the last of your species."

"Where did you get that idea Jinta-kun?"

"Well your guardian said…"

"She likes to exaggerate; there are three others, when she said I was the last one she probably meant the last Asian." Jinta sweat-dropped, three others wasn't much better than the last.

"The only problem is that they're all female, there no males left. I have no options for a mate." Jinta coughed.

"Jinta-kun you asked what it's like to be the last of your kind, Jinta-kun is like that too."

"Eh?"

"Jinta-kun is a male wicka, there weren't many to begin with. These days I would say there are less than five."

"A what?"

"A male wicka; wickas were the guardians of my people, they're mostly female and rarely they're male. The wickas would take humans lovers so they could conceive children; they normally had daughters, and normally left their human lover. Your mother didn't. When we first met you told me that your mother could see ghosts, that's because she was a wicka. Wickas dedicated their lives to worshipping natural spirits, like my people. Sometimes they bred into our race to improve our relationship."

"I'm one of them?"

"Didn't you know, I could tell you were her son when we met?"

"Her?"

"Hanako, the guardian of my family, I think I met you when you were an infant." Jinta fell backwards in pure shock.

"Why didn't I know this?!"

"Kisuke-san said he told you Jinta-kun."

"He knows too?!!"

"Of course, Hanako-sama is a spiritual celebrity, so are you and I. I because I'm the last Asian of my species and you because you're both a male wicka and raised as a human for the first couple of years."

"There's such a thing as a spiritual celebrity?"

"Of course, haven't you seen the magazines with stories about celebrities?"

"Where would you get such a thing?"

"All spiritualist shops have them. My brother would buy them for me to keep me informed. They bashed me a lot; I also loved stories about Hanako-sama. She was scared of me when we first met, and that was when we met. You were a newborn at that time and the first child I met outside my family."  
"They bashed you?"

"Of course, I was a little, harsh, cold eyed, brat. Big story for those magazines; luckily they aren't available in the soul society."

"Why?"

"Because if shinigami found out I was alive and I would be dead within the hour."

"Ururu I think I need to have a talk with the manager-san." He got up leaving the semi-puzzled girl staring after him. He stormed right up to where Urahara was sitting reading some magazine or something.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"That my mother was wicka and I am too, or perhaps she apparently some celebrity, or that you killed Ururu in her last life."

"Details, details."

"Don't toy with me."

"I didn't tell you about your mother because she asked me not to. You see there was a reason that I took you in. Your mother was a wicka so she spent her life protecting Ururu's family. I'm sure Ururu must have told you that wicka have bred successfully into her species."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your mother knew that there would be only females left by now, and she wanted to offer you to be Ururu's mate if no better opportunity arose. She wanted you to like Ururu on your own instead of growing up knowing that you were last resort plan. Males wickas are rare and only born for a reason. Your reason was to be Ururu's defender and possibly mate."

"How am I supposed to defend her if I can't even measure up to her own power?"  
"There are many things you can do because you are not strong as she is. Your aura is low because lack the power she has, and maybe you're nothing more than the thing that keeps her from losing her mind from loneliness. Who better keep her company than one who has been through what she has?"

"What about killing Ururu?"

"Those were orders and back then she was Lady Asuka, want to hear the story?" Jinta shed into comfortable position, he took that for a yes.

_Five hundred years ago Urahara-taicho walked into the Nameless festival he was immediately greeted by numerous females and young males throwing garlands of flowers over him and his companions. Urahara walked between the people running around to where everyone was crowding around. He looked above the crowd and saw numerous young females dancing and spinning gracefully. One however was getting the most attention, clearly the most beautiful female at the whole festival her hair hung way past her waist and her eyes glittered like sapphires. Out of all of them she was the most simply dressed._

_After she finished the dance a shinigami walked up to her and said something to her handing her a pair of silver bells, chuckling at her astonished expression. After he left she held the bells in front of her eyes and smiled softly proceeding to tie them in her hair. Her friends gathered around her chattering. An adult male and female came to her side and draped a cloak of woven reeds over her shoulders; the female fiddled the bells curiously almost like a small child or an animal. The nameless were a strange species; living before recorded history they came into existence, how or why no one knew. _

_Urahara left his eyes fixed on the lovely female with blue eyes, he nudged sharply by Yoruichi._

"_They are not, never have, and will never be human Kisuke. They're different from us; they don't feel what humans feel. They don't feel the urge to sin, nor do they destroy. Thy mate with wicka but not with humans, don't get any ideas."_

"_Ah, Yoruichi-san you're the only one for me."_

"_Very funny. But seriously she can't love someone like you. She's afraid of you, they all are."_

"_Huh?"_

"_When they look us in the eye, their fear is evident. They release their power from their bodies while we channel our power. They are the natural way of hollow destruction while we are the unnatural way. That is what we are to them, unnatural and artificial." _

_A year passed and again they came to the festival, they were greeted in the same manner as the previous year. This time Urahara immediately perked his senses looking for the famous dancer, he wanted to tell her about the plan so she at least, could escape. Zaraki was standing close by practically licking his lips in anticipation for blood splattering on him. Urahara exhaled still searching for Asuka. He finally spotted her; she must have just arrived because she was still wearing her cloak of reeds. She was smiling at everyone who approached her many including young, upromised males. Soon he pushed his way through so he could speak with her._

"_You're Asuka right?" S he nodded flashing a smile. At that moment a human woman and a boy ran up to her._

"_Asuka-chan it's good to see you." Exclaimed the boy. These were not nameless for both had bright red hair and brown eyes._

"_It's good to see you both too, Kimaru-kun, Fuka-san." She bent down to be level with the boy, who blushed and turned away._

"_Are you two wicka?" The woman and child looked at him and nodded._

"_Yes, I'm Fuka and this is my son Kimaru."_

"_A male wicka, that's unusual."_

"_Yes, but I believe that he was born for a purpose, a reason that I will soon know."_

"_Asuka, you should know that-"He was cut off by screams. He swore under his breath, it had started. He turned to Asuka and the two wickas. Asuka was standing horror-struck at the cries of death. She whimpered and stood between the wickas._

"_Get out of here now, or you'll be killed!" The female nameless looked at her companions and pulled up the hood of her reed cloak. The two wickas pulled her dark hoods over their bright hair. Asuka spared the festival one last look before fleeing into the woods her cloak blending among the trees. Urahara swore that she looked like she was crying. Urahara turned to subordinate._

"_I feel like this is wrong."_

"_Taicho don't trouble yourself with such thoughts, they are nothing but mindless beasts that run on instinct." Urahara turned away, for the little time he watched Asuka he knew that those emotions were real. She was a person like anyone else._

_Many years passed after that Urahara did his best to avoid eliminating stragglers that somehow survived the initial murder. One day he got direct order from Yamamoto to take down a female that had been discovered. They had killed an adult male who did not have a medallion. Parents pass their medallions to their young when they are eight or so, in conclusion that male had young and most likely a mate. The location f his mate was discovered, at the local palace. The "lady" feared spirits so wards had been placed around the grounds. Only captain could through them, Urahara was the only one who was busy or flat out refusing. Urahara reluctantly approached the said "nest" he assumed the female and her young worked as servants._

_Once he got past the wards finding the female would be simple, he followed her aura throughout the palace. He was surprised to feel the female's aura in the Lady's bedroom; he quickly thought that she must be a night servant. He slid open the door to find the biggest surprise of his life. There sitting calmly and her head o look at him was the female, a blue eyed female dressed in the kimonos of a Lady. No, not just any blue eyed female, Asuka. Asuka was sitting there dressed as a noble woman complete with neatly trimmed bangs opposed to her previous bangs, two locks hanging in her face with shorter parts framing her face; she looked up calmly at him with a flicker of recognition in her sapphire eyes._

"_I was wondering when death would come." Her words were calm, no fear._

"_Asuka……."_

"_Lady Asuka if you please, I afraid my children are gone. I sent them away with my bells when my mate turned up dead."_

"_Children?"_

"_Yes my two children, I knew a shinigami would come if my mate was dead; we don't die easily after all. Mortal weapons cannot harm us." She stood up, crossing her arms._

"_Lady Asuka, if I may ask, how did you manage to become a lady?"_

"_Easily, I was dancing in the middle of a village; a Lord happened to be passing by and noticed me. He had me captured and brought to his palace to become his wife."_

"_Yet you had a mate who was clearly not the Lord."_

"_That is correct he was not my husband, but I do not consider myself married if I did not even have a say in the matter. My mate was the father of my children and I pretended that it was the Lord."_

"_Why?"_

"_As the Lady I had power to put barriers around this place so I could protect my mate and children. But if the Lord knew that my children were not his then he would have exiled and attempt o murder me. Since I cannot be killed by those means I would be assumed a demon and we both know what would happen from there."_

"_But you sent them away."_

"_Because a shinigami had found our hiding place. The barriers do nothing more than hide our auras and block weak creatures. They would not be safe here."_

"_Why didn't you go with them?"_

"_Because my time to live is over, they will be fine on their own."_

"_You could have escaped." Asuka shook her head._

"_No, you would have sensed my strong aura in a heartbeat, and my children would have been doomed."_

"_Did it hurt?" She looked at him in puzzlement._

"_To send your children away?" Her arms flopped to her sides; the sound of rustling silk filled the room._

"_Of course it hurt I love my children and now they're gone."_

"_You're not crying."_

"_No I shed all the tears I could when your kind killed mine."_

"_What ever happened to the wicka that went with you?"_

"_The woman died trying to rescue me. The boy, I told him to go help the others instead of helping someone who was fine."_

"_Do you know who I am?"_

"_You're the one who insisted I run. Apparently the one who saved me is the one who's going to kill me."_

"……_." Urahara took a deep breath and swept his blade across her chest, not wanting to take her pretty head, that seemed too cruel. She toppled to the ground and blood leaked from her wound. Her lay there biting her lip as she died. She looked up at him._

"_I don't hate you." Her last words, then her blazing sapphires grew blank. Urahara sat by her corpse for so long. He finally pulled himself together. He picked her body and laid her on her futon. He arranged her hair and clothes to make her look like she only sleeping. He closed her eyes and pulled a sheet up to her forehead then laid a sheathed dagger n her chest. He got up and ran outside the castle hearing faint cries that the lady had died._

_Urahara turned to see Kimaru standing there with look of fury blazing in his eyes. He pointed his weapon at the Taicho._

"_You, You killed Asuka."_

Wow almost eight pages, woot! A little thanksgiving present for y'all. Now if you excuse me I got to guard the cake, cookies and bread I made from my dad who is intent on eating them before our guests arrive.( Runs off with a ladle to wack with.)


	8. Flashback

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach _

_"You, you killed Asuka." Kimaru told him point his club-like staff. The__ boy had __grown since he had last seen him. Kimaru launched himself at him. Urahara dodged easily, __with__ each swing Kimaru grew angrier._

_"Why? Why did you kill her, she never did anything to you. Why do you damn shinigami take away__ everything I care about?__ First my mother, then the woman I love."_

_"She didn't__ love you Kimaru; and she's not a woman." The boy __paused;__ he had hit a sore spot._

_"I know, she didn't love her mate either. She's not capable of love. Not anymore."_

_"What?"_

_"She only has one man that she loves, but he's long dead to the race. That doesn't change that you killed her. "_

_"Why would you hurt yourself loving someone who can't love you back?"_

_"I thought that even if I could only provide small comforts that would be enough." Urahara smacked._

_"Don't __kid__ yourself by trying to 'provide __small__ comforts' you're killing yourself. If Asuka cared about you even a little bit, she wouldn't want you to kill yourself trying to avenge her __d__eath__; she'd __w__ant you to_ live _your life. So get up off the ground; find her kids and protect them."_

_"The children aren't dead?"_

_"No."_

_"Aren't you going to kill them too?"_

_"My orders were to kill__ an adult nameless female with blue eyes. There was nothing about her pups." Kimaru stared at him then gave a gruff smile._

_"Thanks, you're not so bad for a shinigami." With that Kimaru ran in a random direction. Urahara __chuckled at Kimaru's childishness._

"….and that's how it happened." Jinta looked unimpressed.

"That's not true." Kisuke smirked.

"Oh yes it is. It's because of me that you and Ururu exist. If I had gone after Asuka's pups, even if I had let Kimaru tear himself apart, you would not exist. Ururu might, but you wouldn't." Jinta was quiet.

"You remind me a lot of Kimaru, Jinta."

"Jinta-kun?"

"Ururu's calling you." He smirked. Jinta glared and trotted back to his bedroom. Tessai emerged from his hiding place.

"You're afraid he'll end up like Kimaru."

"Of course he will; Jinta and Kimaru, Ururu and Asuka, they both the same person. It will end up the same way. As Kimaru had once said, she's not capable of love, not anymore. I was always told that Wiccans fell for those they protected. Jinta's mother had fallen in love with Ururu's father, but his heart belonged to Sakura." He stared out the window of the backyard; Ururu was playing baseball with him. The one time Ururu was at bat, she hit the ball so hard it flew out of sight. Urahara saw something flash in her eyes while Jinta was distracted; a flash of a glare? No, not a glare; a sort flicker in her eyes, the look in her eyes seemed to be that of a powerful person, someone who had grown bored for there was nothing to worry about. There was something about that expression that unnerved him greatly. Her expression reverted when Jinta turned to her; he gave a sheepish grin and went looking for another ball.

Later that night Ururu sat on the roof in a white dress. Her eyes were focused on the stars. Urahara's clogs clunked against the metal roof. Ururu turned to look at him.

"You seem deep in thought, something wrong?" She ran her thumb against her currently short fangs; drawing a line of her dark sticky blood from her skin.

"No." She told him her quiet tone. Her eyes seemed to have changed since Kurosaki had brought her home; they seemed less sad and more blank and thoughtful. She kept rubbing her thumb against her fangs.

"If nothing were wrong then why are you cutting your thumb?" She shrugged.

"It doesn't make a difference, it heals right away." She showed him her thumb was only covered in dry blood; there was no sign of a cut or scar.

"I miss Yoruichi-san." Kisuke stared at her.

"No there's someone you haven't talked about in a while." He chuckled. Ururu glared intently looking for some sign of insecurity in her presence.

"Do you want me to leave Kisuke-san?" He froze.

"W-why would you say that?"

"You're acting differently around me, more cautious. I heard you telling the story of Lady Asuka to Jinta-kun, are you worrying that I'll hurt Jinta-kun? If you wish I'll leave. I'm old enough to look out for myself, my only fear now is that I'm captured by shinigami and forced to fight Yamamoto-sama himself." She actually chuckled.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, when I first came here wanted nothing more than to leave. Unfornately I was too young, and too weak to take care of myself. It irritated me, I hated how I was weak, I should've protected my family, but I hid my room."

"I thought your mother made out hide in your room."

"I should have refused and fought."

"You were a child, what could you have done?"

"Fought and died."

"I'm sure the others of your kind would not like that."

"No, those three would cry, Lena would kill Yoruichi at any cost, Alice would help then live the rest of her life sad, and Esperanza would cry herself into ruin."

"Lena, Alice and Esperanza, are those the names of others that survived?"

"Yes."

"I ask again, do you want to leave?" She was quiet for a long time.

"I was planning on leaving when I turned seventeen."

"Five years that's not much. Are you going to take Jinta-kun with you?"

"No."

"He lives for you; it would crush him if you left."

"I'll be with Lena, Alice, and Esperanza; Jinta-kun would not be needed."

"Why?"

"Jinta-kun may be wicka, but he's still a human."

"How do you know, you look human, but you're far from it."

"You have more power than other humans, but you're still a human. A wicka is like a shinigami, except they protect nature instead of human."

"That may be true, but Jinta won't want you to leave. He would try to get you to stay."

"I can't stay, you should know that, the older I get the more powerful I become."

"So?"

"So, I can't stay here. I need to live my life, and Jinta-kun is no part of it."

"There's no changing your mind huh?"

"None."

"I see, well it's your decision not mine."

"It's not so much my decision as much as a matter of fate."

"Hmm?"

"Humans, and my race were not meant to co-exist, we are suppose to live separately; in different worlds. It was a balance; a balance humans disturbed."

"How are so sure that Nameless can't co-exist?"

"Because it was not our creator's intention for us to co-exist, she told s that we were mean to help from the shadows."

"Your creator?"

"Yes, we were created from those who lost their purpose; she gave a life and a reason for being." He stared at her in surprise.

"Well, good night Kisuke-san." The young female Nameless left the ex-taicho with many more questions about who she was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's probably the worst ending I ever wrote. I really hate myself for not coming up with a better ending. --;


	9. August 17th

The morning had come and Jinta woke up to the smell of breakfast. He sat up in his T-shirt and boxers; Ururu was already awake and cooking as usual. He pulled on his clothes and walked into the kitchen to see the manger, Tessai, and Renji all drooling over a huge breakfast prepared by the only girl in the household. He stared at the feast laid out for them.

"Ah, Jinta-kun, you're awake. Please, eat!" Ururu chirped, unusually happy by the stove. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She was wearing a black dress with a sailor collar and pleated skirt, it was trimmed with white, and the neckerchief for the collar was white too. Her hair was loose and half of her bangs were pinned to the side with a real blue dyed rose. Her throat was covered in silver chains with blue jewels that matched her earrings.

"What's with the food?" he asked.

"Hey kid, don't be rude; she went through the trouble to make a big breakfast, so enjoy it." Renji snapped. Jinta sat down and began eating; Urahara looked between the meal and where Ururu was standing taking off her apron.

"Ururu-chan, what's the date?"

"August 17th, why?"

"I see."

"Oi! Ururu-chan come and eat with us." Renji shouted to the girl with his mouth half full.

"Eh? Oh no, Abarai-san, I'm not hungry."

"What are you talkin' about, I have to say, I've never seen you eat." She panicked.

"I eat after everyone else does." She tried.

"You make the food you should sit with everyone."

"It's really alright; I need to be somewhere anyway."

"Jinta-kun, accompany her." Kisuke told him.

"T-That's not necessary."

"It's alright, it's time he should know the life you used to have." Ururu looked down and head for the door.

"Come o Jinta-kun."

"Sure, whatever." They walked out the door and down the street; only stopping t a flower shop where she bought white, black, and blue roses. Carrying the bouquet with much care they walked along the sidewalk, Jinta found it mildly annoying when adult men were looking over his twelve-year-old friend, freaking rapists, he thought to himself. She noticed he was lagging behind and glaring at some guy with a ton of tattoos.

"Jinta-kun?" He glanced back at her.

"What's with the outfit, you're making pedophiles stare?"

"I like this dress, my mother said she wanted wear when I was twelve."

"Oh." He hated when they talked about her parents, it didn't seem to bother Ururu, but then again nothing seemed to bother her. He blinked when he saw her calmly step off the sidewalk and into a path in the woods.

"Eh? Ururu-chan?"

"This way Jinta-kun." He hesitantly followed her through the rocky path. The must have walked miles before they came into a new neighborhood. The path was clearly unused. They approached a creepy looking old house; it must have been nice once. Now it wasn't. Ururu approached the house in a casual manor. They saw a car pulled up in the rocky driveway. Ururu entered the house with Jinta at the heels, they saw a man in there already, smoking and looking around.

"Hey, it's me again. I came to pay my respects to you all. I'm sorry I never found your killer, or your daughter." He said to no one.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ururu asked, stepping into the house. The man spun around.

"It's rude to ask a name before giving you own." Ururu stepped back; although her face was relaxed her eyes seemed to express annoyance.

"My name s Ururu, I came to pay my respects to my and parents and brother since I don't know where they're buried." The man dropped his cigarette.

"Ururu, the daughter of the household."

"You're Ururu?! Oh how long I've waited for this!" He shouted hugging her. Jinta shoved him off, Ururu looked slightly frazzled.

"I'm sorry, it's just, and I've been looking for you for such a long time. Where have you been?"

"Wha-what?"

"Years ago, a neighbor reported commotion from this house. When the police got here they found the married couple, and their son dead; and their daughter missing. I got too involved and was still working on it to this day." Ururu took a step back again.

"I just want to know what happened here. I won't be able to rest until I do." Ururu stared with thoughtful eyes.

"What is it you want to know?"

"What happened here and why, and what happened to you."

"Forget it."

"I'm sorry Tsumugiya-san, but I have to put you into the foster program."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you don't have any relatives, and your parents didn't have plans for you when they died; therefore anyone you're living with could be charged with kidnapping. You legally belong to the foster system. It's impossible for you current guardian to have adopted you because, you have been registered missing and presumed dead for over seven years, nobody could have legally adopted you. Therefore you will have to be removed from your home. Of course a missing child found after seven years will be quite a commotion, and I personally will keep close tabs on you; to make sure you don't try to run. But, I could overlook all of this if you tell me what happened." Ururu for once was completely lost for words, she stood dumfounded.

"I'll tell you the complete truth, if you swear not to repeat a word of it. Do so, and I will kill you."

"Fair enough." He said taking deep breath from his cigarette.

"My parents had many enemies, because we believe something different. They sent people to kill us and the person they sent didn't have the heart to kill me. She took pity on me and let me live with her. When she could no longer care for me she left me with a friend of hers who could be trusted with me. Now I live with him, and this boy who he is a legal guardian of. I hope I have answered your questions."

"Yes you have. As promised I will leave you alone. I hope that the man who is caring for you is doing a good job." He turned and walking to the front door. Then paused at the door way.

"You know, I had always promised myself when I found you, I would adopt you as my own. My wife always wanted a daughter, but she couldn't' have kids. If you ever change your mind, I'll leave my number here. Remember Ururu-san, there will always be a place for you in my family." He put a scrap of paper on a table near the door.

Ururu plucked it up and put it in her pocket, her expression was unfazed.

"What? Are you actually going to go with him?"

"No. But he's a plan if something happens. Jinta-kun, you realize I'm only staying with all of you because I want to; I could leave whenever I want. I enjoy having a family, when I can no longer stay, I will leave. I hope you will come to accept this." She then proceeded her memorial ceremony.

P.F.S: Mwahahahahahaha! I finished another chapter, I don't why I'm laughing! Why are you people not reviewing, I go no reviews for my last chapter!


	10. Little Wound

Disclaimer:Yo no own bleach, in any other format that would sound strange

Jinta shifted uncomfortably as Ururu stepped gracefully along the dirty carpet on which she ook her firt steps. Her eyes were not sad but blank, she clutched the bouquet tight. She walked to the stairwell and stopped at the blood stain, ground inot the wood.

"Ni-sama." She dropped a blue dyed rose. Se walked to the top, where there was a blood stain in the carpet.

"Otou-san." She whispered dropping a black rose. She walked down the hall in front of a door with yellowing paper flowers. There huge blood stain there, along with decayed chucks of something would Jinta would rather not indentify.

"Okaa-san." She whispered as she dropped a white rose. She gently pushed open the door and walked inside. Jinta hesitantly followed. The room was extreamly frilly and girly, tons of stuffed animals and dolls. Ururu put down the bouquet and walked over to he canopy bed, she looked at the untouched silk sheets. She picked up the pink rabbit doll lying there, untouched for years, a silk ribbon was tied about its neck.

"Mimi-chan." She murmered hugging the doll. Jinta stared with little interest.

"That your old toy?"

"I used to hate it, I was annoyed about how my parents spoiled me. They bought me frilly stuff, my Ni-sama bought this. I hated it, it was too girly. But, it was first thing to make me smile." She rubbed her face against the plush. She tucked the doll under her arm, and picked up the bouquet. She calmly left the room and walked back downstair, avoiding the blood stains. Ururu walked to the wall of photos, looking at the oil portrait of the family. She lay the rest of the bouquet on the desk in front of it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She clutched the rabbit and walked out the door.

"Let's go Jinta-kun." Her eyes were mature beyond her years, like a woman who has seen all the cruelties the world has to offer. Jinta timidly walked next to her until they were walking along the quiet path.

"So, you were visiting your parents and brother huh?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember them?"

"Very well. I have a good memory."

"Lucky, I can't remember my mom at all, I can remeber my dad though."

"Know your mother was very sweet, and she performed her duty. And died with honor. She died trying to protect us, Yoruichi killed her by accident and made it look like a hollow." Jinta froze.

"Didn't she tell you that?"

"No, she didn't."

"I assumed she did. I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you."

"Why didn't Yoruichi tell me that she murdered my mother?"

"I don't know, she was afraid most likely."

"Why she should be I'm not strong."

"But you have me on your side, I am strong, and that woman is already on thin ice with me. Killing my parents and all." Her eyes flashed with a look that made Jinta feel faint just seeing it.

"I don't think that you could really defeat Yoruichi."

"Maybe not when I was a little girl, but I can now. I coming up on my age of awakening is approaching. Besides, I can't die unless I want to." Her face became demonic, as if drunk in her own power."W-why would you want to?"

"Living gets boring." She turned away and walked away at a faster pace."

"Who are you Ururu?"

A while later they were passing an almost empty playground. The Kurosaki twins were the only people there.

"Jinta-kun, god to see you!" Exclaimed Yuzu waving to them.

"Ah Yuzu, goo to see you!" He said slighty flustered. Karin stared at him doubtfully.

"Who's the girl? Someone yo owe money?"

"I'm Ururu." There was an awkward moment.

"Wow, you look nice. What's with th black, you go to a funeral or something."

"No, I was visiting my old house. Today was the day my family died." A silence crushed the group. Surprisingly she seemed not to feel any sadness or pain.

"I'm sorry about your family." She shrugged.

"I was so young, and I only saw my mother's body. I barely even remember the killer." She was lying for their sakes, if they knew that she conversed with her family's murder on a daily basis thing would get messy. The horrified looks of the girls caused her confusion.

"What?"

"You aren't traumatized by that?"Asked Yuzu.

"No, of course not. Why would I be?"

"They were your parents." Karin said horrified.

"It's not good to be attatched to people, especially me. Those around me die eventually." The twins exchanged glances.

"Then why do keep Jinta-kun around?"

"Because he lives for me, I saved his life. He owes me."

"So he's your slave."

"No, he may leave if he wishes, but it's not like he has any other reason for being. Beside, we're fiancés."

"Ehhhhh?????"

"Well yeah, his mother knew my parents, and I can't marry just anybody. In case I don't find someone better suited, I will marry Jinta-kun." The faces were priceless.

"She's right, my mom knew her parents. Since we both have spiritual powers, our parents thought it would be best if we married each other and kept the bloodline going. I just happened to meet her four years after Mom died and her family. Fate I guess." He grumbled embarassed, knowing the only thing he could do for her was give her children to see that Nameless didn't die out. To her, he was just an option. He knew that despite her words, she didn't think much of him.

"What's with the rabbit?" Karin asked, desperate to change the subject to something more comfortable.

"My brother gave it to me as a baby. He said it was the first thing to make me smile. This has been the first year I had the courage to go into my room, the room my mother was murdered in front of. She was disembowled." Seeing n matter what they said, Ururu would turn it into something unpleasant, they kept quiet. The stood in silence for a good five minautes, then Ururu casually tilted her head to one direction, her eyes were pale. She handed the rabbit doll to Jinta, her head not shifting.

"Jinta-kun, guide the girls home. Protect them, and take of Mimi-chan, my rabbit. If you don't I won't forgive you."

"What's going on?" He asked taking the rabbit.

"A hollow's coming, a strong hollow; and well, I'm a bit hngry." She parted her lips just enough so that Jinta could see that her fangs had grown out, since she hadn't been eating much the past few eeks due to guests always being around. Kisuke was open minded about Nameless, but that didn't mean there weren't those willing to sell her out.

"Come on girls." The girls were reluctant at first bit were ventually dragged away, while Ururu stood firm. There was a crash, and her expression remained the same. It wasn't a hollow, like she had told Jinta, it was ancar. It slithered through the air grinning at her.

"Well, well, it's been mellenia since I've seen you, Ruina-dono. Last time I saw you, you were a simpering little girl. Do you grow that slow, or have you stolen bodies that others could have used?" Her expression remained sad and ditetressed like always.

"Who's Ruina, I'm Ururu."

"So, the goddess-like beauty is playing dumb."

"I'm Ururu, daughter of Sakura and Takamaru."

"Why do you insist on lying, like you insist that you are not a monster?"

"I'm Ururu."

"Like you lie about wanting my blood even though it's part human." His face came close to her ear. He drew his head back long enough only to attempt strike her. Of course she dodged, even though it looked like she had never moved.

"That was not wise." She told him, folding her hands in front of her. She didn't notice however his tail approaching her rapidly, crushing her into the wall. She attempted to rip his tail off but e stbbe in the belly with a horn. The effect was immediate, being injured severly there once before, blood leaked from her mouth and her eyes grew blank, her grip slackened. He lunged forward and sunk his teeth into hr neck, she whimpered. He withdrew and she fell in a heap on the ground, blood dripping from her lips.

"You can't have died that easily, Ruina." As expected her eyes blinked, and with difficultly pushed herself to her feet. She pulled her scarf off and tied around her wound on her neck, her other hand to her stomach wound. She wobbled noticing her ankle was disfigured, and purplelish. Her breath was staggering, blood pouring with each breath.

"You'll pay for that." He slashed creating shockwaves that sliced up and down her body. She stumbled backwards, her sticky blood staining her stockings and dress. She glared up with pale eyes, in a burst she flew at him and sunk her teeth into his neck. She quickly let go and shifted backwards wiping hollow blood from her lips, amazed about how it mixed with her own blood. She stared up at the snarling monster. It slashed at her shoulder leaving huge gashes. She sincerely wished that Rokata kept better tabs on the souls she was in charge of. She stumbled for another attack but someone beat her to it. There was a shimmer at the creature vanished, howling as its head split. She stared in wonderment at the bright orange hair before she forced herself o faint, to appear somewhat normal.

A while later she woke up, being carried piggy-back by Ichigo.

"Hey sleepy head, finally awake?" She groaned as she attempted to get ut of his grip.

"There is no way you're walking in that condition."

"It was bigger than I thought, it caught me off guard." She murmured into his back. With some effort she slid off his back, toddling along next to him.

"You shouldn't be walking, you're injured."

"It's fine."

"You're limping."

"My ankle's broken."

"Then let me carry you."

"No. I can get home from here."

"How are you still standing, those wounds are enough to kill a human."

"Well, I think it's rather obvious, I'm not human."

"Well I know that but, wounds like that would slowed down any Nameless but you." She froze.

"There's something weird about you, power you hide."

"That's called paranoia." Without hesitation she ran off, with some difficulty. She approached the shoten and quickly entered, eager to be away from Ichigo. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a blue glass bottle. She saw that they were having a meeting and tried to sneak by unnoticed. To say the least se was unsuccessful.

"Ururu, what the hell happened to you?!" It was Renji, she swore in her head, and then turned to look at him.

"I fell down." She answered simply and continued walking to her room. Jinta slid open the door.

"Ururu,What the hell happened to you, there's no way a hollow was strong enough to do that to you." Jinta shouted.

"I fell down." She insisted. Without warning she coughed, a mouthful of blood filled her cheeks, a few drops leaked from her lips."Ururu?" Some of the people stood up.

"I'm fine, I fell on something." She rasped pulling her hand away from her stomach revealing the hole. Urahara hurried over.

"What happened?" She gave a pained smirk.

"I told you already, I fell down." Then let herself faint again, to give her tired body rest.

When she awoke she was in her bed, most of her wounds had been bandaged, ad the bottle of night blood was beside her with a cup. She filled the cup and drained it. Night blood was the best medicine there was for her species, it was a mix of hollow's blood and night shade. A mixture poisonous to humans. She stood up, surprised that her wounds hadn't closed completely yet, then again she had been pracitally starving herself because of all the shinigami around. She stretched her arms a bit and froze.

"Hey there little sis!"

P.F.S: I finally had some time to write, this story is moving along nicely of course no one else seems to think so. (side glance at audience)


	11. Sister Sister

"Hey there Little Sis!" Ururu looked behind her and saw a woman sitting on the windowsill. She was an eerily beautiful creature. She had hair darker than night, I was extremely wavy, and an ink-like texture. Her skin was paler that snow, and stretched firm over her voluptuous frame. Her eyes were her most eerily quality, her eyes were completely black, there was no other color in her eyeballs, eyes adapted to centuries worth of dark. She slid into the room, her back pumps clacking against the wood. Her black dress that seemed to be made of shadow swooshed as she stepped.

"Aw, Ruina, ain't ya gonna say hi to your big sis?" Ururu's blue eyes focused in on her then shifted away.

"Who are you?" She cocked her head, bored.

"You break my heart." Ururu took another swig of night blood.

"Come on Ruina, stop playing around."

"I'm not Ruina, I'm just her subject." The woman gave an unamused look.

"You know, Ruina, I never did understand why you like to pretend to be normal, it's puts you in a bad position." Ururu didn't say anything.

"Fine Rakashi, I won't play around anymore."

"Finally, I remember last time I saw you, the pretty noble woman. You refused to let me help you. You ended up dead."

"I don't need your help manage my job, Rakashi. Besides you have your own job to worry about." Rakashi laughed.

"That's what I like about you Ruina, never asking for help, even you need it. It's infuriating and amusing." She laughed clapping her hands, her black eyes opened and she smirked.

"I certainly like you more than Rukana and Ruchino. By the way, I came to tell you that Rakota is ticked about the how you insist on behaving the way you do." Ururu glared at her.

"Well you can tell Rokota to shove her complaints up her ass and deal with how poorly she's been keeping tabs on those she's in charge of." Rakashi laughed again.

"There's that courage again, only Rukana had the courage to speak to her sisters like that, Ruchino didn't. Then again Rukana was our triplet, but she lacked the amusing qualities you have, sister." Ururu glowered.

"That, is what sets myself apart from my sisters, I have a heart, and emotions, which you two lack. I interact with the people of this world so I will understand how they feel and why they behave the way they do. So I will be more akin to them." Rakashi's smirk vanished.

"That, little sister is what makes you weak." Ururu turned her face away.



"What you consider weakness I consider strength, it is because of my weakness was how I found my true loves, one who truly loves me as I love him. I have a reason to continue living."

"I suppose I have no more to say." She stood on the windowsill and vanished into the night.

"Be good little sister!"

"Stupid, she thinks because she's older she's better than me." She glowered at the floor. She fell to her knees.

"Stupid, stupid sister; stupid Kamui, stupid Rakota. Stupid Rukana and Ruchino leaving this to me." She cried honestly for the first time in decades, there was one thing she knew how to do, and that was fake tears. These were real; Ururu realized why her older sisters who came and went before her, Rukana and Ruchino, had committed suicide.

Unknown to her, surprisingly, Jinta had watched the entire exchange. Jinta known there had been something off with her as she had gotten older, now she had sister? More and more questions added on to his seemingly unending list. He backed away slowly but paused when she began crying. He had seen her upset before but this was different, it seemed more real. Though he knew better than to approach her when she was upset, truly upset. He bit his lip.

"Oi!, Ururu stop crying already!" She looked up, her eyes somewhat red.

"Go away." She whimpered. He stormed right in and stood up facing her.

"Look at me." She looked away.

"Go away." She insisted.

"No, I won't. Ururu, I still don't know what you are, or who you are. But, crying over yourself won't make things better." She slapped him, regretting it immediately.

"You don't understand! My predecessors killed themselves, I might too and my only reason for existing is dead. I can't live without Kamui! How could a mortal like you ever understand!? Without Kamui I have no business existing, if I died I would be replaced as simple as that! Why d you pretend to understand me? Kamui was my purpose, my reason for my continuing existence!" He put his hand to his cheek where she struck him.

"Not without Kamui, not without him." Jinta bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Who cares?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who cares, if this Kamui character likes you at all, the last thing he would want is to you to die over him." She was quiet.



"That's what he would always say, like some dutiful husband." She laughed sadly.

"Listen, your parents didn't want you to die."

"They weren't my parents, they only provided a body to use, I don't really have parents, only sisters." Her sadness grew to cold aura.

"Everyone has parents."

"If I do, I can't remember them at all, I assumed my sisters made me."

"Ururu, stop messing with me, you once told me that you were forced into your life but to me it sounds like you live like a goddess."

"I do."

"I thought you were a nameless."

"I am."

"Dammit Ururu, you're nameless, now goddess, which are you?"

"Both."

"Eh?"

"Nameless are creature molded from human bases with my blood, into my followers. Spreading my cause I took to keep my charges safe. The humans."

"So, if you're so powerful why do you let me push you around?"

"I find it amusing to be treated like that, so casually. I like it, and admire you for that."

"You admire me?"

"Jinta-kun, you are one of the most important people I have had the privilege to know, I will always value you above most others, even my followers."

"Stop messing with me, your sisters made you?"

"Well, after Ruchino killed herself they needed someone to take her place. I was made to do that. I had no choice, I never lied to you, and I never will. Know this, Ururu doesn't exist, and as long as I'm around she never will. She was an act from beginning to end. No Ururu, only Ruina. Do not believe that Ururu exists, she does not. By the way, I would like it if you didn't share this." Jinta said nothing, but stood dumbstruck, unsure what to do or say. She left with a secretive smile that made him weak at the knees.

The next day, her sad expression had returned, downward, hopeless. She prepared the meal, she looked at him. Her eyes flashed from sad to fierce then sad again, confirming he would keep it a 

secret if he knew what was good for him. She turned around and finished cooking. Jinta sat down and ignored the idiocies of his guardians.

--

Princess: After this chapter there is going to be a four year fast-forward. Personally I can see that not many people are reading this so I will have to post this story elsewhere if I want any recognition. (is pouting) And I thought it was going well.


	12. Time Skip

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach, get over it.

--

"And that is the effect the atom bomb had on Nagasaki; now-" the bell rang.

"Well that's enough for today class. Tsumugiya, Micho, Yuki it's your turn to clean; and don't forget your reports." The students stood up.

"Arigato Hanako-sensei." The class said. Ururu stood to the side loading her books into her bag. Micho Nina watched her quietly. She was nudged Yuki Natsume.

"Isn't she that weird girl who saw her parents die?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't have any friends; kinda sad." Natsume replied.

"No, I heard she had three friends in the middle school; one of which is a boy. The other kids including my little brother call the poor girl his wife."

"Why's that?"

"I heard from my brother that he went over to work on a project. According to him, she's like the housewife; she does the cooking and the cleaning. She picks up after three men. She also served the kid and my brother like she was their maid, or the servant."

"I say we get to know her, she'll help out on home economics."

"Good idea." They approached her as she finished shifting the desks to the side of the room.

"Oi! Tsumugiya! How are you doing?" Ururu looked baffled.

"You're talking to me?"

"Yeah why?"

"Uh, well, no one talks to me."

"Well we do now, I never noticed but you've gotten really pretty since grade school." It was true, Ururu no longer wore her hair in pigtails, her bangs were trimmed neatly and pushed out of her face, and her hair was longer and pushed back with a band of blue silk with a silver bell on each side of her head.

"I even heard that Takado Kyo has been checking you out."

"Checking me out?"

"You know, he thinks you're cute."Her cheeks lit up and her eyes gained a sense of life they were previously lacking.

"Ooh, _I_ think she likes him back." Natsume squealed.



"It's not that!"It wasn't that in all honesty; Kyo reminded her of someone close to her. In effort to stop the conversation she started seeping the floor vigorously. Nina and Natsume exchanged glances and worked on the room. The work took less than twenty minutes thanks to Ururu's cleaning skills.

"Ururu, let's walk home together!"

"I can't I have to pick up the twins and Jinta-kun from school."

"The twins?"

"The Kurosaki twins, I promised their father I'd walk them home."

"Man, you're like a public maid or something."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I agree! You work too much, I propose a sleepover this weekend and you're spending the afternoon with us today!"

"I can't! We have guests coming over this weekend and I need to prepare the house! And-and-"

"Hold it Ru-chan, you are not their maid. You are a minor, a sixteen-year-old girl."

"B-but-"

"But nothing Ru-chan! We will kidnap you if necessary!"

"Eh? I-I have to go pick up the kids."

"I'm coming I have to pick up my little bro anyway." Nina chirped. Ururu glanced down.

"Fine." They walked along the sidewalk to the middle school. The kids were waiting for them.

"Ururu-chan!" Chirped Yuzu. Karin and Jinta stood stonily.

"Where were you?" growled Jinta.

"Gomen, it was my turn to clean." He kicked her shin lightly.

"Stupid girl." He muttered.

"Oooooh he likes you!" Chirped Natsume

"Ehh?" He shouted.

"I know that."

"You do?!"

"We're friends after all." She shrugged.

'Lies, more lies. He's only human; of course he's in love with me. I can't believe they bought sweet and innocent.'



"Oh, Ururu, I don't think you understand."

"Never mind that, come one Ururu, Freeloader and Carrottop are comin' over." He growled, Ururu nodded. He shoved Ururu forward, pushing her butt. If she hadn't been fond of the redheaded boy she would have ripped off his head at such an insult. The Kurosaki girls, Ururu's self-proclaimed friends and little brother, Jinta and she walked down the sidewalk.

"Oi! Tsumugiya-san!" Ururu turned to see none other than Kyo Takada running toward waving a text book.

"Tsumugiya-san you left it at school, I'm glad I caught you." He held the book out to her she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were green-brown, black hair and smiling kind face that seemed so beautiful. Ururu let her eyes narrow into her goddess expression. She had her back turned so nobody could see it but Kyo. Jinta knew that she was relaxing her face from the way she posing her hips and shoulders. Kyo froze when he looked into her godly blue eyes. There was something familiar about that expression. She pulled the book gently from his hands purposely brushing them with her own, not breaking eye contact. He felt a shock when their skin made contact, not a bad one, a pleasant one.

"Domo-arigato Kyo-kun." She said a lucid tone. He stood dumbstruck as she turned resuming her sad, downtrodden expression. They walked together quietly down the sidewalk, though Natsume and Nina were chattering over the flirting between Ururu and Kyo. Eventually they went their separate ways it was only Ururu and Jinta.

"Ururu, what was with that guy?""

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh please, I've known you forever."

"Pft, you know so little about me." She let her face relax, something she did only in the presence of Jinta.

"Won't argue with that but you have to answer me. You gave that guy your god eyes."

"How did you know, pray tell?"

"The way you were posing your hips, you normally droop." She stopped walking.

"I don't think it's your place to know."

"Like hell it is! I'm your wicka, your guardian!"

"That man, he was Kamui." Jinta's breath caught in his throat.

"Please, how do you know that?"

"I'm the Life Guardian, I can tell. I can't do much else." He stared.

"So this is for real?"

"Yes, my true love has found me at last." She flashed a genuine smile, a rare treat.



"I've missed him for so long, so many years and lifetimes have passed. He's my beloved. I love him and he loves me." Her smile grew into a school-girl crush stare. She seemed to be on cloud-nine. Jinta reluctantly followed her as she danced around hopelessly in love.

Princess: Dude I've worked on this chapter for waaaaaaay too long. I like the way it's been going so far.


End file.
